


bleeding hearts

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Podfic Welcome, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: For prompt #2: bleeding heart





	bleeding hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #2: bleeding heart

Ivy is coaxing vines to twist upward, to re-enforce the old steel skeleton of her newest hideout when she hears Harley’s gasp of excitement.

“Oh Red, these are too perfect! You absolutely have to keep them!”

Ivy waits for the vines to settle before turning to see what sort of plant Harley has found. It’s equally likely to be a weed as it is some old experiment left behind by students of the school that had been closed and relocated the year before, due to the ever encroaching coast line.

What she finds is something more mundane, yet more beautiful than expected. In a corner of the abandoned hot house, Harley is looking up at a trailing of pink blooms. Her fingers gently move one side to side, looking at it from all angles.

“Did you already get to this side of the place Pammy? These cannot be natural,” Harley says, still staring with open delight.

The pink of the flowers seems reflected in Harley’s cheeks. She’s a spot of bright life amid the broken glass, weeds, and old cigarette stubs, and Ivy feels her heart flutter. She finds herself unable to answer, and instead presses forward to plant a kiss on Harley’s cheek, and then another on her lips.

“I’ll plant more for you here. This corner can be just for you,” she whispers into the shared breaths between them. “You deserve them.”

Harley wraps her arms around Ivy’s middle, pulling her closer under the hanging blooms.

“Add in some roses and it’s a done deal,” she says with a smile. “Pink and red go good together.”

Ivy kisses her again, her mind already spinning with plans. How to set up a tiny oasis of color within her lab, a perfect reminder of Harley, even when she isn’t there.

 


End file.
